


Vampires/Werewolves

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Halloween 2k14 Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know," Stiles murmurs, continuing to pet his werewolf’s messy hair, "that the whole, vampires and werewolves don’t get along thing is a fabricated lie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires/Werewolves

"Did you know," Stiles murmurs, continuing to pet his werewolf’s messy hair, "that the whole, vampires and werewolves don’t get along thing is a fabricated lie? The real reason why they tell us that is because there’s a lot of power in werewolf blood. Werewolves were hunted by vampires, kept as pets to feed Masters and their nests. You guys are our Red Bull."

 

Stiles snickers at the joke. Hopped up on endorphins, Derek rumbles as a response to Stiles’ good humor and nuzzles closer to the vampire. The bite mark on his neck is gradually fading. It stopped bleeding a while ago but the angry red color had remained. Stiles runs his finger across the puncture wounds and smiles at the whine Derek lets out.

 

"Shhh, shh." He coos past his fangs, bringing Derek’s face up with a gentle hand. "It’s alright. I got you Derek. I’ll feed off you again. You’d like wouldn’t you? You want to get your next fix."

 

The werewolf’s eyes are all pupil, dilated in plasure. Clearly he’s enjoying the rush of being bitten by his vampire lover. Mm, or maybe it’s a mix of the orgasm  _and_  bite? Stiles finds Derek’s blood to taste it’s best when the man’s at the peak of his orgasm. Werewolf blood is good on it’s own but with this little ‘flavoring’, it’s  _delicious_.

 

He slides his hand down Derek’s chest, listens to the slow beating of his heart before leaning down to kiss the other side of his throat. Derek immediately goes limp, tilts his head more and offers himself to Stiles. Chuckling, Stiles presses a damp kiss to the warm skin.

 

"Eager aren’t we?" He teases, petting Derek’s abs. There’s a twitch near his groin that makes Stiles’ grin grow. "For that too huh?"


End file.
